muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naval Ships/@comment-99.120.2.202-20170116012603/@comment-4391208-20170116030215
I think the crux of the issue it is that you're trying to apply real-world reasoning to a fictional one despite heavy evidence (further explained below) that any reference to actual events in the settings are cursory at best. Yet, on the issue of the Space Force, you are sticking to settings materials in a very ardent fashion. Keep in mind that the timeline page was based on the IW version written in 2007/08 and focuses almost exclusively on the BETA War; even the formation of the Motosuu government was not in the timeline despite its pivotal role in separating ML history from ours. The A-150 and the ML Kii, in that block of trivia I presume is the issue, are addressed separately as a real-world design and a fictional one. The A-150 is primarily listed as the real-life basis of the fictional Kii mainly because of its almost-identical gun specifications, caliber notwithstanding; there is also its construction time (1942 for the fictional Kii, a likely reference to the completion of the design of the real-life A-150 in 1941), as well as in-settings materials that at least allude to the Montana-class being completed earlier, or at the very latest, the same time as the US assisted postwar Imperial Japan in completing the fictional Kii. The same materials from Integral Works also specifically state that the fictional Kii-class are direct successor designs to the Yamato-class (further distancing themselves from the 1920s fast battleship version), and that their specifications were made mostly on data known about the Montana-class (drawing up a fictional pseudo-rivalry with a battleship design of similar tonnage and combat function). While the trivia only references the real-life Montana in its link, it was probably hoped that readers would implicitly assume that the link to the actual real-life warship class only applies when referring to the A-150, while the Montana referred to by the Kii would naturally be to the fictional one listed on this page. The fictional Kii has nothing to do with the 1920 real-life Kii; no references or mentions to it were ever made in the original ML materials. While it is likely that Kouki reused the name for the completed fictional design, in the same manner as he did for several other individual Japanese warships, it is not specified if he did it as an external reference in name only, or an internally-consistent one that would allude to the fact that the 1920 Kii did exist in some form in the settings of ML. Reuse of names is not an issue here as it is not even clear whether it is a settings-consistent reusing or one made by Kouki as an external, non-story-related one. To add, while the part about the name of Fuso may hold true, Yamato is also the name of a province, as was Kii, which bordered the other provinces of Ise, Izumi, Kawachi, Shima, and Yamato; four of these provincial names were used for warships as well. Battleships were under the umbrella of past provincial names/pre-dated names for Japan. Even by your reasoning, there is nothing wrong with the naming for Kii in ML. It was not a concept changer, but rather a massive upscale of the scope of the Yamato lineage. Regarding the creation of the Space Corps before the US reached space, it is not really that far out of reason for it to be deliberate. By the end of WW2 there would undoubtedly have been eyes looking up to the final frontier, and the creation of a formal military branch would signify that the US is looking to gain a stronghold not just on land, in air, or at sea, but also in space. The creation would have been a display of ratification of national policy both at home with the authorities, and abroad with allies and enemies alike, further solidifying morale at home and as a display of US supremacy in the wake of the Allied victory. Setting up a new corps also means that the unit has to be combat-ready - but only at the definition of its era. It could have been nothing more than monitoring personnel assigned to satellites primarily used for military purposes of that time. As the years passed and space industry developed, they could have added in more duties covered by the Space Corps until it finally began to resemble the formation that existed at the start of the BETA War. For example, radar and early warning are primarily the realm of today's air forces, but they were not present during the infancy of most of them. As 1950 marked the beginning of the development of a permanent manned orbital and off-world space presence by the US and her allies, they could very well have been putting unmanned objects into space even before the end of WW2.